1. Field
Embodiments relate to a composite cathode active material, a cathode and a lithium battery that include the composite cathode active material, and a method of preparing the composite cathode active material.
2. Description of the Related Art
With a trend toward small, high-performance devices, manufacturing of lithium batteries that are small, lightweight, and have high energy densities has been considered. For application in electric vehicles, cycle characteristics of lithium batteries at room temperature and at high-temperatures may be an important concern. Thus, functionality of lithium batteries as a power storage device is becoming more important.
To implement a lithium battery for these uses, a variety of cathode active materials have been considered. For example, a cathode active material with an olivine crystal structure (including, e.g., a phosphorus oxide) may exhibit better stability at high temperatures, as compared with LiCoO2.